Love in life, Eternity in death
by General Herbison
Summary: A story of a templar and a mage. Secretly in love their time draws near as Kirkwall is the battleground of the war between their factions. There is no escape from destiny. One shot rated for violence and death.


**Takes place during the end of Dragon Age 2. If you watch the scene of the templars fighting the mages you can see which two characters this story refers to. I do not own Dragon Age but I really wish Inquisition would be released sooner. Please read and review.**

_He was a templar of Kirkwall._

_She was a mage of the Circle._

_When Knight Commander Meredith invoked the Rite of Annulment the two ran through the streets in an effort to find the other while avoiding the battles between their factions._

_He had been standing at the Knight Commander's shoulder as she made her declaration. Rather than stay and see who the Champion sided with he hastily departed the scene under the pretence of alerting other templars._

_She had been in the middle of a study session when word arrived of the Chantry's destruction and Meredith's intent to eliminate any mage on sight._

_With the city filled with skirmishes between merciless soldiers and resilient magic users it was utter chaos. Smoke and fire, blood and bodies, the Veil was severely weakened and demons were able to slip through._

_He slew every demon he met while searching for her._

_She joined her brethren as they regrouped at the gallows and fought off wave after wave of templars._

_It came to a culmination as Meredith and Orsino stared each other down at the steps with the Champion in the middle trying to resolve the issue._

_He stood with the templars watching the mages, looking for her._

_She stood at the top of the stairs looking down on them, seeking him._

_The mages backed inside as Meredith reminded the templars of their duty._

_He didn't listen; too busy hoping she'd find a way to escape._

_She moved amongst her fellow mage, preparing defences._

_A chill filled the air as Meredith led the way to the main doors and gave her command._

"_Break it down."_

_He charged into the hall with sword drawn as the first wave pushed the defenders back and rushed up steps towards a female mage._

_She spotted a templar running for her and unleashed a stream of fire from her hands._

_He lifted his shield and dropped to a knee as the mage launched fire at him._

_She maintained her attack as the man held his shield to protect himself._

_The flames were keeping the templar on the defence but the mage stood vulnerable._

_He looked up to see a fellow templar stab her in the back and she collapsed onto all fours._

_She felt the cold blade pierce her flesh and the energy vanished along with her fire. As she dropped to all fours a mage launched an attack on the templar who stabbed her. She heard the crunch as he slammed into a statue._

_He turned to stab the mage that attacked his comrade in arms before rushing to the female mage's side._

_She watched the templar kill the mage who tried to help her before closing on her._

_He saw her face beneath the hood._

_She saw his eyes through the helmet visor._

_He held her in his arms, not caring about the battle that waged around them along with the screams of pain and dying._

_She felt his arms hold her tenderly despite the cold hard armour that she so feared._

_He wished she would stay with him. He wished they had never tried to purify the world of mages._

_She wished she had never joined the Circle. She wished they had run away together when he offered her the chance._

_The battle was raging around them but still they didn't care. What did it matter compared to their love?_

_She felt the light fading from her body and with a last smile everything went dark._

_He shed tears of sorrow as her eyes faded to the icy black depths of death while the flames of war rushed around him as a demon from the Veil rose to envelop him in its terrible fury._

_She died in the knowledge he lived on._

_He died in the knowledge that very soon he'd be reunited with her._

_**Fin**_


End file.
